


Santa's Workshop

by sehvnteen



Series: have yourself a merry little christmas (one shots) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Santa, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Santa's Elves, Santa's Workshop, Shopping Malls, Winter, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehvnteen/pseuds/sehvnteen
Summary: Elf-Boy laughed and grabbed one of the spare trash bags from beside Santa's needed-to-be-blacklighted throne. "Well, I am at your service." He began grabbing fistfuls of soggy holiday Starbucks coffee cups and ribbons. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson.""Annabeth," she huffed, climbing up the counter of the wrapping station to retrieve the things thrown up the 'roof' of the 'workshop', "Chase."orAnnabeth is working at Santa's Workshop but after the rest of the elves ran off to party with Santa, she was left to clean up the mess that was the end of the day's work. Thank God at least one elf stayed behind.





	Santa's Workshop

The Mall of America was a fucking mess. Annabeth Chase sighed as she began to pick up loose pieces of tinsel and ripped wrapping paper off the marble tiles, shoving them into the black garbage bag. Being one of Santa's helpers meant that while Santa got to go drink the night away with a select special elves, the rest of them had to clean up the horrific mess that the kids had left for them.

She only took this stupid job because she needed the money and there were openings. _'Most wonderful time of the year' my ass!_  Annabeth thought, groaning at the sight of a dirty diaper in the middle of the wrapping station. Santa's workshop; once majestic and magical, now disgusting and reeked of pee.

"Need a hand?"

Annabeth looked up, shoving her hair behind her ears to get a clear sight of the person. She didn't really expect a tall guy in pine-coloured tights and an oversized elf hat.

Nonetheless, she scoffed and looked around the room, gesturing to the broken boxes and ripped off doll heads. "You think?"

Elf-Boy laughed and grabbed one of the spare trash bags from beside Santa's needed-to-be-blacklighted throne. "Well, I am at your service." He began grabbing fistfuls of soggy holiday Starbucks coffee cups and ribbons. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth," she huffed, climbing up the counter of the wrapping station to retrieve the things thrown up the 'roof' of the 'workshop', "Chase."

"Nice to meet you!" He called from the ground. "So tell me, Annabeth, you work as an Elf every Christmas?" Percy inquired, tying his already full bag up and tossing it onto Santa's throne.

She laughed. "Uh. No. And I don't think I will either. I needed the cash to be fairly honest." Annabeth pulled the ends of her bag together, trying to tie it together. "I never thought Santa could be such..."

"A dick?" Percy cracked a smile. "Yeah, well you're talking to somebody who knows Santa personally and between us," he lowered his voice, "He is much  _much worse_."

Annabeth smiled, finally succeeding in a knot, and threw it with the rest before grabbing another bag. "Would that get us on the naughty list? Saying that Santa's a dick?"

"Probably, but it should even us out considering we're cleaning up  _this_ mess." Percy did a broad gesture. "So where do you go to school?" He tried to make small talk.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I actually am in third year university at UC Berkeley, I'm in the college of environmental design."

"Cool. I'm also in third year but I go to NYU in New York, my family actually lives in New York but my stepdad's relatives are here." He points down at the ground as if they lived  _in this mall_. "I am studying marine biology,  _I would like to_ study surfing but that's not really a viable major." Percy cracked a lopsided smile.

"Here for family then?"

He nodded. "You too?"

Annabeth sat down on the workshop table, legs tired. "Well, actually my family lives in San Francisco— I'm actually visiting friends here."

Percy scrunched up his nose, "Christmas is in two days, are you not going home?" He instantly regretted it, "Not that I know anything about any current family situations."

She shrugged, "I actually don't know if I'm going home, I either leave tomorrow morning for San Francisco or stay here."

"Well, if you  _do_ stay, would you consider going out with just some guy from work tonight?" He asked, his eyes twinkling from the Christmas lights that had been strung from the ceiling.

"I  _might_." Annabeth smiled at Percy, "But I have work to do." She grabbed a fistful of tinsel and shoved it into the bag, "Yet if he wanted to take me out for hot chocolate after cleaning up, I wouldn't exactly opposed."

Percy grinned. "Great because  _he_ knows a great place downtown."

"Honestly, I am  _really_ hoping you're still referring to yourself of this is about to get really awkward."

"I'll pick you up..." he glanced at his wristwatch. "Right after work."

"Eager." She nodded and let out a chuckle. "Sure. I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... I tried. I wrote this in like July but it's December first and I love Christmas.


End file.
